


A Piece of Meat

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Despair Komaeda Nagito, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, Komaeda Nagito whump, M/M, Master/Servant, Obsession, POV Kamukura Izuru, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Servants, Short, Unrequited Love, Unrequited obsession, Whump, not sexual, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: He was better suited as an ottoman. If only his ottoman would put an end it's ceaseless whimpering.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 38





	A Piece of Meat

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written for a little while because ive been Busy and emotionally drained but! I've been reALLY into dangonronpa lately and ive been wanting to dabble a little in writing :) i love the slave nagito with an 'owner' izuru who just sees him as a thing. its not really love, its more like unrequited misplaced obsession because of how poorly nagito is treated with the warriors of hope. honesly ive never played UDG so forgive me. ive really only seen nagitos parts LOL. follow my tumblr: @Feedermercury where you can see when new stories are published and my sewing for cosplays <3  
> i know it isnt Queen related like usual but you know :) ill be writing for both fandoms now i suppose! enjoy my first dangonronpa story!!!  
> tik tok: secretsonofjimihendrix

Komeda's' hand couldn't feel the cold and uncaring tension that laid between the pads of his fingertips and the ironed fabric of trousers he was clung to without shame. 

It was nothing but shameful. Bordering humiliating to see the pet of a boy clasping to the pant leg for a taste, even a hint of condensation from something previously there, of affection. The need diseased him more than the cancer inside of his body that would never kill him. 

However, Kamukura had begun to anticipate this performance from what he saw as a dog disguised as a boy. It wasn't the first, or last, time he had been given the boy when he'd become an eyesore to the others. Brought in on a leash and collar, he was instructed to ' _Do whatever you want as long as he's alive for dinner.'_ But he had no interest in hurting the thing who perched on his knees in front of him now. With an unsettled expression quilting his face and a smile that spelt perhaps _love_ , Kamukura wanted to shake it off of his leg.

It wouldn't have been the first time he'd done that either. In fact, he was confused as to why the thing hadn't realized by now that this performance would lead to a boot on his neck.

He felt sweaty fingers tighten their grips around his calf and a whimper escape the lips of the thing. He looked down to see it had begun crying.

"What?" Kamukura spoke clearly with apathy and no infliction of any emotion from his voice to be heard. There was no reply. He shook his leg, and the hold contracted with a gasp. "Speak."

"I wouldn't want to burden you with a single word from someone such as myself!" The boy shouted with his voice breaking shakily.

 _But you spoke._ He thought to himself with a roll of the eyes. He didn't care enough to bother asking the thing to say what he was thinking. His voice grated on his nerves. Kamukura had heard the boy speak multiple times now, and each time the things he said struck even him as repugnant and alien.

He was better suited as an ottoman. If only his ottoman would put an end it's ceaseless whimpering.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, comment, and subscribe if you want to get email notifications for new stories i post <3  
> tik tok: secretsonofjimihendrix


End file.
